una pregunta incómoda
by VicPin
Summary: :No slash/yaoi: Trent se siente completamente incómodo ante aquella pregunta que le hizo BUtters. ¿Por qué? Por muchas cosas... T por tema delicado. :Dedicado a COYOTE SMITH, ¡FELIZ CUMPLE!:


_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, mil disculpas si no he actualizado varios fics o dejado review. He estado ocupada por cuestiones laborales.**_

_**Bueno, este fic se lo quiero dedicar a Coyote Smith, quien en estos días cumple ó cumplió años. Coyote, compa, mil disculpas por no felicitarte en tu cumpleaños. :(. **_

_**Aquí va tu regalo de cumple. Espero que te guste. :)**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d. Los siguientes personajes no son míos. Son de C. Central.**_

* * *

**Una pregunta incómoda.**

* * *

Dedicado a:**Coyote Smith. ¡Feliz atrasado/adelantado cumpleaños!**

* * *

Trent Boyett estaba repentinamente incómodo.

Butters Stotch, quien tenía la misma edad que él, 17 años, le hizo una de las preguntas más incómodas de su vida. Dicha pregunta incómoda era respecto a un comentario de Kenny McCormick, el más pobre y pervertido de South Park, el cual incluía ciertas sugerencias de posiciones sexuales… Como siempre.

No obstante, la pregunta que le hizo fue un tanto fuera de lugar desde la perspectiva de Trent.

Tragando en seco, tomó a Butters por ambos hombros y le dijo:

- Butters… Olvídate de esa mierda.

- P-pero, T-Trent… - intentó protestar.

- Sólo… Olvídalo. ¿Sí?

- Uh…

- Ve a jugar Hello Kitty o no sé qué, pero olvídate del asunto.

- S-sólo quiero saber si es posible hacerlo o no.

- Butters…

- Trent, no soy un niño.

- Pero para mí lo eres todavía.

Butters bufó molesto y exclamó:

- ¡Trent, sólo quiero saber si es posible o no!

Boyett, viendo que no tenía opción, suspiró y le contestó:

- Mira, sí es posible tener sexo con un chico, pero no todos están cómodos con eso, sobre todo si existe una relación de sangre.

- L-lo sé… P-pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

El rubio mayor se dio una palmada en la frente.

- Butters, esa respuesta es MI respuesta, la cual es, para ser franco: No le tiro a esa madre de ser gay. Lo siento, pero no, no consentiré semejante mierda.

- ¿Ni aunque fuera un desliz?

- ¡Butters, te he dicho que no!

- ¿Ni aunque fuera por cien dólares?

- Butters, ¿qué demonios sacarías con acostarte conmigo? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza y te olvidaste de que los dos SOMOS primos?

- B-bueno… L-le aposté a E-Eric y-y a K-Kenny a que sí me acostaba contigo en un trío c-con uno de tus amigos.

Trent abrió los ojos como platos.

Acariciándole la cabeza a Butters, le dijo:

- Hablaré con ellos.

El Stotch no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante aquella respuesta, la cual le indicaba que, por enésima vez, acababa de meter la pata.

**&%&%&**

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Butters se quedó completamente asustado al ver a Kenny y a Cartman con muletas y ojos morados. El culón, al verle, le reclamó molesto:

- ¡Butters, eres un hijo de puta! ¡Por tu culpa no podré caminar en un mes!

- Más bien es tu culpa, gordo – intervino Kenny -. Tú sugeriste la apuesta y me arrástrate a esto, así que ambos nos lo buscamos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡AL CARAJO, YO M-! ¡AH, MI PIERNA!

Cartman se retiró insultando a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Kyle, quien junto con Stan y Wendy, se acercaron a Kenny y le preguntaron:

- ¿Qué les pasó?

- Bueno, por culpa del gordo, fuer Trent Boyett a mi casa a rompernos la cara – explicó Kenny.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – exclamó Stan - ¿Pues qué le hicieron para encabronarlo?

- Bueno… Apostó conmigo y con Butters a que él se acostaría con Trent y con Josh o Mark en un trío. Butters tuvo la intención de cumplir la apuesta yendo con Trent y pedirle que se acostara con él… Y una cosa llevó a la otra luego de enterarse del por qué.

Stan llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz mientras que Kyle y Wendy negaron la cabeza. Mientras tanto, al otro lado del pasillo, Josh Meyers se volvió hacia Trent y le dijo:

- Por lo visto el gordo le reclamó a Butters por lo sucedido… Aunque hubiera estado interesante ver eso de las relaciones sexuales entre parientes cercanos. Es un tema interesante y complicado digno de estudiarse científicamente.

- Josh – le replicó Trent muy ofuscado -, vuelve a mencionar ese tema asqueroso y te juro que te rompo toda tu pinche madre.

Josh cuadró de hombros mientras que Trent se retiraba a coquetear con Bebe. Mark, por su parte, añadió:

- Bueno… Al menos ya sabemos lo que piensa Trent al respecto.

- De hecho – le replicó Josh.


End file.
